Back in the locer room
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Sequel to Events in the locker room] Totally unaware of Rick’s and Michael’s relationship the remaining All stars decide to try to establish some sort of friendship between the two.


Title: Back in the locker room  
Summary: Sequel to 'Events in the locker room.' Totally unaware of Rick's and Michael's relationship the remaining All stars decide to try to establish some sort of friendship between the two.  
Pairings: Rick/Michael  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own.

I wasn't planning a sequel, but here we are. Forgive any mistakes please. Work is really starting to annoy me X( Well anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Rick!" Michael yelled from across the bey dish. 

Max sighed and rested his head in his hands. Rick and Michael were fighting yet again. And he can't figure out why. They're both good bladers, so they have something in common, but they still don't get along. Is it rivalry between the two?

He is certain that if they actually took the time to sit down and get to know one another they could become good friends.

About a week ago, Michael was acting all solemn like and, dare say, depressed. He would get into a fight with Rick, who would questions his skills, Michael would tell Rick to go to hell and storm away from the bey dish.

Max once asked him what was wrong only to get a snort and a 'nothing' as a reply. He might not be an expert at reading people but he knows that whenever Rick puts Michael down, it hurts him. More than any other.

Max sighs again. Sure, Rick can be obnoxious, a jerk and hard to get along with, but he was a cool guy. Only if you look past his rough exterior.

"I've had it with you, Rick." Michael sneered. He sent the tall, bulky blader an intense evil glare then turned on his heel and left the training room.

After Michael's departure, Rick snorted and recalled his blade, also leaving the training room, but exiting through a different door.

After they left, the remaining teammates all groaned in annoyance. This sort of thing was becoming too frequent and frustrating. Michael and Rick would probably make a good blading pair, if only they give it a chance.

"I can't take this anymore." Eddy said, very close to pulling out his hair.

"I know what you mean." Emily said, sitting down near the edge of the bey dish.

"We have to figure out a way to make those two get along." Max said, running a hand through his hair.

"Why don't we just throw them in a room and leave them locked in there until they learn to get along?" Eddy said.

There was a shocked silence. Max and Emily blinked, glanced at each other and blinked again. Slowly evil grins emerged on their faces.

"Oh, yes." They said.

… … … … …

Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair. He and Rick got into a fight today, but it was only play fighting. He and Rick have a actual happy, secret relationship. He grin as he remembered what happened after they parted from the training room. Rick cornered him outside and dragged him into a dark corner somewhere where they made out. Rick was surprisingly slow and gently, but can be an real animal sometimes.

He smiled softly to himself and walked into the locker room. The same one where he and Rick first got together. It was hard trying to keep their relationship a secret, but he got some tips from another secret couple.

He grinned again at how shocked he was when Kai and Miguel kissed in front of him. He never saw that one coming. Although he never thought he and Rick would get together either. What was that they say? Expect the unexpected?

He heard the door open behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rick walk into the room. They shared a secret look, trying to hide their smiles.

"We're the only ones here then?" Rick asked.

Michael nodded and opened his mouth to say something when the door was suddenly slammed shut and then locked. He and Rick shared a look and ran over to the door.

"Hey!" Rick said, pounding on the door.

"We're not letting you out until you two learn to get along!" Max called from the other side.

Rick blinked and so did Michael.

"See you guys later!" Eddy called out. Soon after the foot of retreating footsteps were heard.

Rick rose an eyebrow and Michael tried to hide a smile. Apparently their play fighting was so good that the rest of their teammates thought they were still fighting.

"How long do you think they'll keep us in here?" Rick suddenly asked.

Michael shrugged and sat down on the bench. "Until they think we've learnt to get along." He replied.

Rick smirked and let his eyes wander over the body of the teen before him. Michael notice this and stretched seductively. He suddenly heard Rick give an animalistic growl and was pulled up into his broad chest, his mouth being ravished.

Michael moaned and opened his lips to Rick, allowing him access into mouth. His eyes slip shut and grasped onto the tall teammate and lover. He suddenly felt as though he was being slowly lowered to the bench behind him. His back touched the cold bench and he unknowing arched against Rick.

Rick leaned over him, his searing hot lips ravishing him into another plain of existence. His mind blank as he gave into the pleasure.

Suddenly the thought of his teammates walking in and seeing them like this entered his mind. He reluctantly broke the kiss, panting. "Rick." He gasp. "We need to talk."

Rick pulled back disappointed but knows that Michael was right. He grumbled something but removed himself from his boyfriend, standing up. Michael sat up and rearrange his clothes.

"What should we do?" Michael asked, running a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it down.

Rick sat down, with his back against the lockers. "What do you mean?"

"Well the guys won't let us out until we start to get along." Michael replied. "How are going to go about it? Will we pretend that we're friends, pretend that we are still fighting, or come out and say that we're together?"

"It's up to you." Rick said, leaning his head back to rest against the lockers behind him. "I don't care what people think of me, so I don't care if we tell them that we're together. It just means I'll attack you whether they are watching or not."

Michael could help but smile. "And you don't already?"

"Not even close." Rick smirked.

Michael chuckled and stood up. He walked over to Rick. "If you're ok with it. So am I." He said.

Rick peered up at him through one eye. Michael leaned down and smiled at him, resting his hands on his knees. He smirked and snared Michael's wrist, making him fall into his chest. Michael gasped and looked up only to have Rick's hot, talented mouth moving over his again. He fell further into Rick's chest, leaning up into the kiss.

Rick's tongue slipped inside without hesitation, knowing his way around very well.

The kiss was broken when Michael suddenly yawned.

"Tired?" Rick asked, raising a cocky eyebrow.

"It's not my fault." He whispered, tiredly. "You really take it out of me"  
Rick smirked and shifted so Michael was laying on his side between his legs, his head pillowed on his chest. Michael yawned again, snuggling his head on the broad chest. He grasped at the dark blue shirt and closed his eyes. He smiled softly when he felt Rick gently run his fingers through his hair.

"Go to sleep." Rick whispered.

Michael nodded and settled down. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Was Rick's reply.

… … … … …

"Well, bloody hell." Eddy manage to say after an eternity of silence.

Emily and Max both nodded mutely, still staring at the scene before them. There was a sleeping Rick who was cradling a sleeping Michael against his chest, while unconsciously running his fingers through the bleached blond hair.

Confused faces all around.

"What do we do?" Max asked.

The only answer he received were silent shrugs. Suddenly they heard a snort. They glance over to Rick who was looking around, slightly dazed from just waking up.

He looked over to the three on lookers. "What the hell are you looking at?" He said, in a hushed snarl.

Max sweat dropped. "Well, it's nice to know that our plan worked."

* * *

Tada. Finished another pointless little oneshot. This just popped up suddenly and I had to write it down. 

Well, anyway Read and review please.


End file.
